


The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub Shorts Collection! (Or: Stories with the Fanclub Cast That Don't Have to Worry About Continuity That Much)

by CoreyWW



Series: The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub (Main Series and Extra Content) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Boyfriends, Comedy, Comic, Conversations, Cute Kids, Demisexuality, Depression, Fluff, Gaming, Gay Male Character, Gen, Grey-A, M/M, One Shot Collection, Platonic Romance, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Shorts, Silly, Superheroes, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Shorts loosely in the Connie Maheswaran Fanclub continuity or featuring the characters from it (mainly Steven, Connie, Peedee, and Jeff).





	1. My Uncle Works at Nintendo (Or: Jeffdee Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had ideas for more stories with the Fanclub cast but I found the prior continuity had become a little confining, especially since it cuts out a lot of new information, so I thought it would be a fun idea to do a collection of any one-shots I may come up with for stories featuring the characters, but can stand on their own. I know a lot of you love the Fanclub characters so I hope you guys enjoy this new collection with them.
> 
> Up first is some silly Jeffdee.

“Okay, now Surf to the truck ...” Jeff said, looking over Peedee’s shoulder at the Game Boy.

“Okay ...” Peedee said. “Okay, I’m at the truck.”

“Now if you use Strength, you can move the truck and catch Mew.”

“IIIIIII don’t believe you,” Peedee said with a chuckle.

“No really, you can do it,” Jeff said. “My uncle works at Nintendo, he told me.”

Peedee glanced at him, then sighed.

“Okay, I’ll try it ...” Peedee said. He pressed buttons, then raised his voice. “ _That didn’t do anything!_ ”

Jeff burst out laughing.

“What is the point of that truck?!” Peedee demanded.

“There isn’t one,” Jeff said, stifling the giggle.

Peedee put the Game Boy down on the bed.

“I don’t know if I can trust you if you’ve done this to me,” Peedee said, sarcastically. “I want a divorce.”

“We’re not really married,” Jeff said.

“Oh so this isn’t a _real_ marriage, is that right?”

Jeff chuckled.

“And I want custody of Steven,” Peedee said.

Jeff flopped back on the bed, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Peedee smiled.

“Gonna tell the judge ‘He said you could get Mew,’” Peedee said. “‘I bet-- I bet he doesn’t even have an uncle that works at Nintendo.’”

Jeff wiped his eye, stifling his laughter.

“Oh jeez.” Jeff sat up, hands in his lap. “But that’s how it was. Everytime some kid said some obvious BS, he was always like ‘My uncle works at Nintendo.’ That’s how I heard about that thing.”

“Did you believe him?” Peedee said.

“Of course not, but I still _tried_ it. Everybody did.” Jeff rubbed his temple. “Oh god, that kid was so frustrating. He said stuff like that all the time. Like he was the same kid who said you could get the whole Triforce in Ocarina of Time.”

Peedee blinked.

“I don’t know what that means,” Peedee said.

“It means that kid was an _asshole_ , that’s what it means,” Jeff said.

Peedee giggled.

“You can just trace every lie in history back to the kid who said his uncle works at Nintendo,” Peedee said.

“Yeah,” Jeff said, chuckling. “Smoking doesn’t hurt you, says prominent uncle who works at Nintendo.”

“‘I didn’t know about that break-in at the Watergate. My uncle works for Nintendo.’”

“Shinji, I don’t like you, you idiot. My uncle who works for Nintendo will back you up.”

“I don’t get that last one.”

“Really?” Jeff said. “That should be the next thing we watch.”

Peedee chuckled.

Jeff’s cheeks flushed. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

“Sure,” Peedee said.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Peedee’s waist. Peedee smiled at first, but the smile slowly crept from his face.

“You really don’t mind that I ... you know ... am not touchy feely all the time?” Peedee said.

“Are you kidding?” Jeff said. “I’m having a great time like this.”

Peedee’s face brightened.

“... thanks.”


	2. Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was actually an unused WIP that I posted on tumblr a while back but it's appropriate here ...

**AT THE TEMPLE OF JUSTICE, THE BEACH CITY BRIGADE OF SUPERHEROES HAS AN IMPORTANT MEETING!**

“Everyone, check out the trading card game I made of all of us!” Universe Boy said, holding up his binder of cards made from construction paper.

**UNIVERSE BOY! AN ALIEN PRINCE WITH THE SUPERHUMAN POWERS OF HEALING, FLIGHT, AND OVER-ENTHUSIASM!**

Fast Food rubbed his temple, brushing his blonde locks out of the way.

“Shouldn’t we be talking about something more important? Like … oh … I dunno, all the supervillains that have been showing up lately!”

**FAST FOOD! BECAME THE FASTEST BOY ALIVE AFTER A FREAK MICROWAVE OVEN MALFUNCTION!**

The Unfamiliar cleared her throat, then spoke in a fake gravelly voice.

“Fast Food is correct,” she said. She turned dramatically away from the other heroes. “We have to dispense _justice_.”

**THE UNFAMILIAR! MASKED SWORDSWOMAN WHO WEARS ALL BLACK BECAUSE SHE’S GOING THROUGH A PHASE RIGHT NOW!**

The Unfamiliar laughed.

“Jeff, you’re doing that announcer voice really good.”

**THANK YOU!**

Pearl shouted from the kitchen.

“Steven, are you alright? I heard yelling!”

**PEARL! ALIEN REBEL CURRENTLY MAKING PIZZA ROLLS!**

“Huh?” Pearl said.

Universe Boy laughed.

“It’s okay Pearl, we’re just playing.”

“I thought Peridot was with you too,” Pearl said. “Where is she?”

**SHE’S AT THE–**

“Inside voice,” Pearl said.

Jeff stepped from behind the couch and coughed.

“Sorry,” Jeff said, his voice weak. “She’s at the Legion of Evil right now.”

Pearl blinked.

“The bathroom,” Jeff said.

“Oh,” Pearl said.


	3. Creative Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from a mainline chapter of Fanclub that never got written largely because it ended up being super personal. Maybe I'll actually refurbish this as a full chapter of [We Won the Fight and Went Out for Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645948/chapters/41611229) at some point, I'm not positive yet.

Jeff wanted to draw a comic, but when he tried to draw one, all his desire evaporated.

It’s not like he didn’t have ideas. He had tons of ideas all the time. Whenever he was in school or bored, he’d get excited about them. He’d think how much he couldn’t wait to work on it.

But when he finally had time, lately he just felt like he ... _couldn’t_. He’d sit there with a pencil at his desk and just feel _nothing_. Nothing but disgust with himself.

After all, he just had to do the work. It was supposed to be _easy_ as long as he had an idea ... right?

Maybe he just wasn’t good at being creative.

Jeff shrunk his head into his shoulders.

Maybe he just wasn’t good at _anything_ , he thought.

He pushed away from the desk, feeling an empty feeling in his chest. He immediately got even more infuriated with himself. There was so many bad things in the world that he barely even thought about most of the time, and this, not being able to draw a comic, is what he got upset about.

He was selfish. How could any of his friends even stand to _look_ at him?

Eventually, Jeff shirked away from the piece of paper on his desk and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

He stayed there for a long time.

Eventually, his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw Peedee’s picture.

Jeff gave a small smile, He wanted to answer. Maybe talking about it would make him feel better ...

But then he frowned. No ... if he told Peedee he was sad, he’d just get worried. Or worse, think what Jeff thought already: that he was worrying over nothing and he was being ridiculous, even self-centered.

So Jeff turned around and pulled the pillow over his ears, letting the phone ring ...

* * *

Peedee fidgeted at his tater tot truck. He kept trying not to glance at his phone.

He’d been trying to call Jeff all day. The first time he hadn’t answered, Peedee hadn’t thought much of it. But he hadn’t answered any other time Peedee call or any of his texts. That wasn’t like Jeff at all.

He was getting worried.

Peedee bit his lip. He wanted to leave and check on him right now, but he couldn’t just leave the cart. Jeff would probably feel guilty if he knew Peedee left work on his account; he knew how Jeff was.

Maybe he could get someone to check on him, just until Peedee got off work.

He started to dial Steven ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really worth saying if you read this and relate this that feeling like this when you're trying to be creative is normal and part of the process. It's okay to be frustrated, but it shouldn't make you feel like you have no self-worth. It's okay to take a break and seek support from people who care about you. It's easier said than done and can still be frustrating even knowing its normal, but trust me, you'll feel a lot better just admitting today isn't a good creative day and you'll try again tomorrow, rather than sit in front of a blank page and feel awful about yourself.


End file.
